<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint by JCOBryan1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513364">Paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990'>JCOBryan1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Loving Husband, Romantic Neville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville really does love his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paneville</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Paneville_November 2020</p>
<p>Prompt: Paint</p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy wrinkled her nose, "I don't like it."</p>
<p>Neville ran a hand over his face, "This is what you picked out.  You wanted a soft lavender paint in here."</p>
<p>"I don't like it.  I want blue in here instead."</p>
<p>"Blue?  Any particular color blue?"</p>
<p>Nodding her short black hair she said, "Sky Blue."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two days...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't like it."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes, really.  I don't like it. The paint is all wrong."</p>
<p>Neville just smiled, "What color would be right?"</p>
<p>Tapping her chin, "Silver."</p>
<p>"Silver, okay Pansy."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two days later...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't like it."</p>
<p>Neville spun on his heel to face her, "Really?  Silver not silvery enough?"</p>
<p>"You don't have to be rude, I just don't like it."</p>
<p>"You do realize I gave you samples for a reason?"</p>
<p>"Those little chip things?  No one can tell with those things."</p>
<p>"So, you would rather me just repaint the nursery every other day?  You do realize that this baby will be here before we have the room even put together because I can't move in furniture or anything else until we have painted the fucking room!"</p>
<p>Pansy's eyes grew wide at Neville's outburst.  They had been married for three years and he had never once raised his voice.  Sure they had heated conversations but he had never raised his voice.  She ran from the in tears.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two days and two apologies later...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love it!" Pansy gasped as she looked at the newly painted nursery walls.  Done in a mixture of Sky Blue, Silver, with tiny accents of soft Lavender.</p>
<p>"Really?" Neville asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"It's perfect, thank you Neville. "</p>
<p>"Anything for you." Neville kissed her sweetly.</p>
<p>"Now about the furniture..." Pansy laughed at his wild eyed expression.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>